


Just You and I

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He was still the sweetest, sexiest, smartest, most infuriating man she had ever met.





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: I was already writing this when Gracie threw me a challenge. Use the words bath and time and have baby puke on Sam's tee shirt.  


* * *

“Hey there daddy.”

Tish put down her shopping bags, going over to the couch to kiss her husband and son hello. Today she went out with her girlfriends for shopping and some R & R. It was all part of her new effort to get some life back after motherhood. Sam was happy to be dad all day thought he was two short of the whole shebang. Melinda and Vivian were with their grandparents for the weekend; the Seaborns dropped them off Friday evening.

“What did you and Graydon do today?” Tish asked, sitting on the end of the couch. She stroked her son’s soft black hair.

“Manly things. I introduced him to Ivy League football. Josh, Preston, Larry, and Ed came over…Princeton got creamed. Then we did a little exercise; we are working on Gray’s delts. He had a nap while I read and ate some lunch. Now we’re watching I, Robot.”

“Did he have dinner?”

“Not yet.” Sam got up, putting the baby in his swing. “Since we try to keep him up a little later I thought I would wait. He hasn’t been crying and I gave him a bottle about 90 minutes ago.”

Sam sat back on the couch, wrapping his arms around his wife.

“Did you have fun today honeybug?”

“Mmm hmm.” Tish kissed him. “Sometimes they had to stop me from too much mommy talk but after an hour or so I was back to plain old Tish.”

“Plain old Tish is really sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. But you know what; mommy Tish is kinda hot too. Mommy Tish turns me on.”

She laughed as they kissed. Gray gurgled in his swing and they both looked at him. Something excited their son.

“See, he thinks mommy is as hot as I do.”

“You're nuts.” Tish replied, taking his face in her hands. “What are you in the mood for, for dinner?”

“Actually, I was thinking we could skip right to desert.”

“Sparky!”

“I know; I'm just awful. I should be disciplined.”

“No, you shouldn’t hang around too much testosterone. Your mind gets on one track and won't let go.”

She laughed, gently slapping his chest. He was in a crazy mood and she was glad. Things were good for the couple right now. He was definitely still busy at the White House and the majority of Tish’s duties were as mommy until she went back to work in January, but she had help now. The scales were better balanced. 

Sam managed to get his exercise routine back on schedule, which was always good for him, while Tish did her yoga and kickboxing. They both saw the precious time they had with their children as a blessing and the time they had alone even more so. Times could bring stress but the Seaborns had several creative ways to combat those feelings.

“How about Thai takeout?” she climbed into his lap, toying with the hem of his Princeton football tee shirt. “I can feed Gray, give him his bath, put him to bed, and then…”

“Then?”

“Cuddling in bed with a good film.”

“How about Four Weddings and a Funeral?” Sam asked.

“How about something that doesn’t star Hugh Grant?”

Sam laughed. His hands ran across her shoulders, down her back, and under to cup her buttocks.

“OK. Ocean’s Eleven?”

“Yeah.” Tish nodded, kissing him. “I will get the baby.”

“I’ll call in dinner. After another kiss, Mrs. Seaborn.”

Tish hardly wanted to stop kissing him. She hated to use the term amazed because it was not completely farfetched, but it was amazing how much her husband made her blood boil. She knew other attractive men, and men still approached her as much as they had in her single days, but she was sure no one would ever do it for her like Sam Seaborn. Five years they were together and her feelings had not waned even an ounce. He was still the sweetest, sexiest, smartest, most infuriating man she had ever met. He made her heart flutter and her stomach tie in knots.

“OK.” She pushed him away. “If we don’t stop we are going to starve. More importantly, Gray will.”

Sam put his hands on top of his head and looked over at his son. Currently he was quite relaxed in his swing. All was right in his five month old world…Gray liked to chill.

“I'm going to the kitchen.”

Tish got up from his lap, collecting the baby from the swing. She realized he was wearing an identical shirt to his father’s. That made her laugh as she walked with him, discussing what he wanted for dinner. Sam grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and dialed the restaurant.

***

Gray was fed, bathed, and sleeping. The dogs were walked and the Seaborn house was quiet. Sam and Tish cuddled in bed with Saboteur. They planned on watching Ocean’s Eleven but the plan changed rather suddenly. Tish turned on the television and DVD player as Sam flipped channels.

“You better not turn on CNN.” She said.

“I'm not. Oh look honey, Saboteur is coming on next.”

“Would you rather watch that instead?”

“I think so. Come to bed.”

She smiled, crawling across the mattress and into his arms. They spooned while watching the movie on their new wide screen television. After about 25 minutes she felt her husband’s hand creep up her tee shirt…she squirmed when he squeezed her breast.

“What are you doing, Samuel Norman?”

“Hmm? I'm watching the film. Aren’t you? I know how much you love Hitchcock.”

“I'm trying to but I'm a bit distracted.”

Sam cupped the side of her breast, moving his hand around to pinch the nipple. His breathing was heavier in her ear as Tish arched her back.

“Sam…”

“Yes?”

“That’s really nice.”

“I think so too.”

She pushed back against him and Sam groaned in her ear. He continued to caress and stroke her skin, liking the way it made her sigh. His other hand moved around her waist. She felt his erection press into her as Sam held her closer.

“Honey, you feel so, so good.” He whispered.

“Mmm, you feel…hard.”

They both laughed, Sam taking her earlobe between his lips. The shrill cry that came from the nursery surprised them both. Gray was much more likely to sleep through the night than his sister.

“I will go.” He said, kissing the nape of Tish’s neck. He climbed out of bed. “Don’t move a muscle Tishy. Unless you're going to take off your clothes…taking off your clothes is OK with me.”

He went down the hall while she went back to the movie. It was lucky she had seen it a million times or she would have no idea what was happening now. Tish found herself dozing off. It had been a long but enjoyable afternoon with her friends.

“Honeybug?”

Sam came back into the room; Tish opened her eyes.

“Gray threw up…on my shirt.”

“Is he alright?” Tish sat up in bed, throwing the covers off.

“Yeah, he’s fine. I think it was a bit of gas. He seemed much better after the puking.”

“Are you sure?”

“Honey, he is sound asleep. I um…I have puke all over my shirt and our son is sound asleep.”

She laughed, taking him into the bathroom.

“Lets get you out of that shirt, Spartacus. Arms up.”

Sam obeyed his wife and Tish took the shirt over his head. She held it under the sink, turning on the hot water tap.

“I feel so icky.” Sam mumbled.

“Well, its not the first time and it won't be the last. He must have eaten too much at dinner. Did you give him any cereal in his bottle earlier?”

“Yeah…you told me to.”

“I know. Hmm.” She wrung out the shirt. “Hang this up to dry and then throw it in the hamper.”

“I think I might feel better if I took a bath.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Are you going to join me?” the Deputy Communications Director slid his arms around his wife’s slender waist.

“Why the hell not?” she turned and kissed his mouth. “You run some water and I’ll call my parents.”

“You want tell them we’re taking a bath?”

“Cute. I just want to check on the girls before my parents go down for the night. I will meet you back here in about 15 minutes.”

“Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Seaborn. Oh, and go look in on Gray since I know you really want to.”

“Is it that obvious?” Tish asked.

“It’s a mommy thing; I'm getting used to it.”

She smiled, stroking his face before they went their separate ways. Sam started the bathwater and Tish went to the nursery to look in on their sleeping son.

***


End file.
